Nightmares
by Suzy-Seas07
Summary: A story told alternatively in the POV of Marik and Malik about Marik's nightmares and the way each of them experience them. "Hey love, calm down, it was a bad dream, that's right, sleep. I'll stay with you okay? Just calm down alright." Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything that you recognize from the franchise. Thank you. Now Enjoy_

* * *

_Heat. Heat everywhere. And Screams, they also filled the air around him. They were saying something but he didn't understand. What? What do you want? He tried to cream but realized in horror he couldn't. it was then that he saw them, shadows with red eyes that showed they had gone beyond the point of no return and they were coming to take him again. Almost reached where he stood, since he felt that he couldn't move himself, he was paralyzed, and they were almost here. One more step … _

I woke up screaming and disoriented except for the feeling that someone was trying to reach me and in my panicked state I was pushing them away. They were yelling and it was dark and it still seemed like I was in the dream except for the fact that I could move and I could scream, both of which I did. I screamed and tried to move as far as I could from the moving limbs. I could hear myself "Get away from me, leave me ALONE!"

It was then that I felt arms around me, but not trying to pull me somewhere, rather they were pulling me tighter and tighter into themselves and holding me and rocking slightly and trying to say something but it couldn't be heard over my cries. But I felt a hand on my cheek, a hand filled with warmth that can't be described except as heavenly and the best thing in the world and not the horrible heat I had felt in the dream. It was a warmth that calmed me and I stopped screaming instead searching for more of that heat.

"Hey love, calm down, it was a bad dream, that's right, sleep. I'll stay with you okay? Just calm down alright." I heard as I felt those arms that were holding me slowly sliding me back into the bed while whispering sweet nothings in my ear that meant it all for me right then. After tucking me I started to feel them pull away and I started whimpering, not caring about my pride or anything else for the matter except that heat and the fact that it was leaving me and I wanted it back and wanted it hold me forever and keep those nightmares away.

Those arms stopped moving away and I felt them lifting the blankets and the bed dipping to the additional weight. I felt them lying on top of me and instead of being suffocated or burdened it was the perfect wait for what I wanted. Their head came to rest on my left shoulder. I started moving my arm to their head and slowly moving down their body till I reached their slender waist and hips, around which I wrapped my arms. I heard them giving a small sigh of content and felt them getting heavier as they relaxed and started to sleep. I started to pet them moving my arm from the top of their head to the small of their back and they purred. I kept doing it till I felt drowsy again and went to sleep with them, this time knowing I'd not be having anymore bad dreams.

* * *

Thank You! Read and Review please.

More to come...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys!

Sorry for the delay but here is the second chapter. Sorry that i made you wait for a short chapter.

Suzy-Seas07.

* * *

He was falling asleep again, his breathing was slowing and he was becoming more relaxed. But his grip around my waist was holding me tight, as if to make sure I'd not move anywhere, but I wasn't planning to anyway. I also relaxed and let my body melt into his as I remembered the night's events. This wasn't the first time they happened and I have a feeling they wouldn't be the last. I just wish I could help him. I heard him snoring lightly and chuckled. I wish I had opened the curtain to let the moonlight or something to brighten up the room, just to be able to see his face, but then again I don't need moonlight to see him face. I remember every detail of it, from the slightly curved point of his nose to the cheekbones to the hard jaw and those lips that were so often attached to mine. I feel myself slipping into dreams remembering those amber eyes that could be filled with so many emotions, telling more if one took the time to read them than the person who they belonged to. I smiled, thinking that I was becoming like a lovesick girl. Oh, I feel sleepy but as I am going to sleep I remember when these nightmares began. After the Pharaoh was set to rest we all went back to our lives. Or at least they did, for me and my sister this had supposed to be the thing that was burdening our lives. But _we _were the ones who took the Pharaoh to the gate; _we_ who helped get the Millennium Items even if he had been possessed by it. Sometimes … no Most of the time I used to curse the spirit for what it did to me, what it made me think, for the fact that it used me to get its deeds done, for the fact that it had made me fall in love with it… _him_. After the Pharaoh went and the Millennium Items disappeared, our lives were supposed to go back to normal and it did for all of two months. Then all of us felt something pulling us back to the island and to the resting place. I still can't come to terms with what exactly happened but I do remember that they came back. The Pharaoh, Marik, and Bakura, the dark spirits returned, but this time in their own form. They never really explained to us what happened but they said that they asked to spend time with us, their light sides, and their _hikaris_.

We still meet up once in a while, but for us its hard since we live in Egypt and they in Japan. I miss them and wish to talk to Yugi and Ryou about it but then I talk myself out of it fearing I am being a coward. I want to tell someone but I can't break my promise, Marik needs time, I know the nightmares will end. But sometimes I wish they would that today will be the last day, it never is.

I know that I may never be able to tell anyone about this or be able to face Marik and tell him how much it pains me to see him suffer when he goes to sleep everynight or the fear that he'll leave me again because I have gotten so used to him I don't know if I'd ever be able to live without him. I know that ignoring all of that I will ALWAYS be here with him and I WILL help him overcome the nightmares and I WILL be waiting for as long as it takes and will be at his side when he needs me. I know it.

* * *

Read and Review Guys! XD they make me happy. Also suggestions are welcome.


End file.
